LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P14/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen charging toward Seris as he prepares an energy blast) Alex: Erin, you know the plan right?! Erin: WHAT PLAN?! Seris: TAKE THIS!! (Seris fires the energy blast as the two separate and jump out of the way behind cover) Erin: HOLY CRAP!! Alex: You okay?! Erin: YEAH! Seris: GET OUT HERE NOW!! YOU DAMN DEGENERATES! Alex: Think you can get your Dragon Armor up!? Erin: NOT NOW! Alex: Well let me know when you can! We'll need it for the plan! Erin: WHAT PLAN!? Alex: You'll see! (Alex looks over at Izuku) Alex: Deku, you and Miles try and distract him! Miles: You got it! Izuku: What're we supposed to do? Alex: I don't know, get angry and yell at him or something! Izuku: Alright! (The two start to head toward Seris as Alex looks over at Uraraka) Alex: Uraraka! Uraraka: Huh? Alex: Start gathering up debris! We need to form a trap! Uraraka: Right! (Uraraka starts to rush around the debris) Erin: What about us?! Alex: We're gonna take that bastard out. Erin: Got it. Alex: Ian! You and everyone else deal with the Rangers! Ian: You got it Alex! Richie: We'll try! Scott: Only 3 of them. We can do this! Omega: Right! Let's go! (The others after after the Rangers) Erin: So where does that leave you and me? Alex: Like I said, Seris is ours. Erin: You know how crazy that sounds right? Alex: Oh yeah. But I know you wanna do it. Erin: Ooooh boy then anything. Alex: Then let's get him. And let me know when you can use your Dragon Armor. Erin: Got it! (Erin and Alex climb over the barricade and run toward Seris alongside Miles and Izuku) Miles: So, move in and attack right? Alex: The three of us are gonna buy Erin some time. Her armor still needs to regenerate! Miles: You sure you're plan will work? Alex: No. Izuku: Well. Better then nothing then. Erin: HERE HE COMES! Seris: *Rushing forward* RAAA!!! (Miles's Spidey Sense goes off as he jumps over Seris before he attacks) Miles: Deku now! Izuku: DETROOOIT!!! (Seris looks down at Izuku as he approaches) Seris: Hm. Izuku: SMASH!! (Izuku rams his fist into Seris's chest as bone is heard cracking, but not from Seris) Izuku: GNN!!! (Izuku's arm breaks from the attack as he stumbles back) Miles: DEKU!! Izuku: Dammit...That armor...! Seris: Fool! (Seris throws a punch knocking Izuku away) Seris: You're power can't even starch me!! (Seris then sees Alex rushing toward him. Alex pulls his fist back and punches Seris in the face) Alex:.... Huh? Seris: *Annoyed growl* Alex: How the- (Seris punches Alex in the chest, knocking him to the ground) Seris: Pathetic. (Alex then notices the debris floating overhead) Alex: URARAKA, DROP IT NOW!! Seris: Hm? *Looks up* Uraraka: RELEASE!!! (Tons and tons of debris begins to head toward Alex as he moves out the way and lands on Seris) Alex: HA! Suck on that! (The smoke clears as Seris is seen unharmed) Miles: OH COME ON!! Seris: *Charges up energy* DIE!! (Seris charges toward Alex) Erin: ALEX!!! (Seris strikes Alex resulting in an explosion) Miles: NO!! (The other Defenders and Rangers stop fighting as they hear the explosion) Ian: Oh no... Denki: W-What was that?! (The scene returns to Seris and the others as he's seen holding Alex by his shirt. His body is seen cut and bruised before Seris drops him onto the ground) Seris: There....One down. Now for- (Seris feels someone attack from behind) Seris:.... *Turns around* Jack: *Hands glowing with energy* …. Erin: Jack?! Jack; You dare call yourself the king of shadows? You're just a sad man who took power that doesn't belong to him. Erin: Jack...? Seris: And who are you to talk boy? You betray your own people by working with these degenerates. Jack: YOU are the true degenerate. You ruin and disgrace ALL shadows. *Hands glow bright* Let me show you what a TRUE SHADOW CAN DO!!! *Charges* Seris: Try me! (Jack charges in as his fist catches fire) Jack: EAT THIS!! Seris: NEVER!! (Seris throws a punch which seems to knock Jack off guard) Seris: THERE!! NOW I GOT YOU!! (Seris charges up an attack) Seris: I've won! DIE!! (Seris goes to punch Jack before Jack also throws a punch as they connect, doing no damage) Seris: Hmm.... Jack: Dammit.... (Seris smirks before the ice armor on his arm begins to crack) Seris: HUH?! (The crack grows up Seris's arm before the armor begins to crack all around and glow purple) Seris: NO!! MY ARMOR!! (Seris stumbles back as pieces of the armor begin to fall off and disintegrate) Jack: …. *Smirks* Seris: YOU LITTLE- (Seris throws a punch that sends Jack into the Resistance Building) Ashley:.... Seris…. Seris: YOU LITTLE ANIMALS!! I'M GONNA- (Suddenly a battle damaged Alex appears) Seris: YOU!?! Alex:.... Erin. You ready? Erin: You know it. (Erin walks up next to Alex as her armor grows over her body) Isaac: What're they doing...? (Alex glows as he enters his purity state) Alex: You're not our father... You're a monster. And now you're going down. Seris:... *Shadow energy explodes around him* RAAAAAAAAAAH!! (Up in the air, Nova is seen watching this fight while eating popcorn) Nova: Duuuude… I don't know who to root for now! THIS IS AMAZING!! (The other heroes are seen as they finish defeating the Rangers before they all look at Erin and Alex) Richie: No way! Tom: Oh yes! DO IT GUYS!! Craig: End this! Jack: Do it Erin... Jessica: Alex! I believe in you! Ashley:... Alex... Erin... PLEASE END THIS NIGHTMARE!! (Alex Erin and Seris all let out a battle cry as they charge each other. The 3 collied…. Meanwhile... Back at the Defenders Mansion) Rose: Hmm....Where is she? Lenny: Don't.....know.... (Rose and Lenny crawl around the living room looking for Emily as she hides under a table giggling to herself) Emily: I sure hope they don't find me here. (Rose and Lenny look around confused) Lenny: There...! (Rose looks to find Emily's foot sticking out from under the table) Rose: Should we sneak up on her? Lenny: Let's... Rose: Let's do it. (Rose and Lenny crawl up to Emily's leg) Rose: Whoa! Lenny, I think we just found a body! Lenny: Bod....y...? Emily: *thinking* Oh now they're just toying with me. Rose: I think she's dead Lenny. Lenny: No....dead... Rose: You sure? Check her out. (Lenny ends up bonding with Emily and he shifts as he moves up. Emily tries to fight back the laughter) Emily: *In her head* No... Stop... Shifting! Rose: Anything Lenny? Lenny: Nothing.....Yet.... Rose: Better keep moving just to be sure. Lenny: good... Idea... (After a few more moments of shifting Emily finally breaks as she crawls out the table and starts to laughing) Emily: OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!! STOP!! Rose: AHHH!! ZOMBIE!!! Lenny: Zombie...! Rose: LENNY, SAVE ME!! Lenny: Shift... zombie... Emily: NO I'M NOT A ZOMIBE!! HAHAHA!! STOP PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!! (Lenny stops shifting as he slides off onto the ground) Lenny: Safe..... Rose: Thanks Lenny! Emily: *Panting* okay... Okay you guys.. You win again. Rose: YAY! *Hugs Lenny* And Lenny saved me! You're my hero! Lenny: Lenny... Hero? Rose: Yeah! Thanks Lenny! Lenny: Welcome.....Rose.... Emily: Yeah....*panting* Torturing prey is definitely hero worthy. Rose: Hey! Don't bad mouth Lenny's name! Lenny: Zombie.....alive...? Emily: Oh no... Rose: ITS STILL ALIVE! LET'S GET IT LENNY! Emily: N-NO NO WAIT I WAS- …. Hey wait. Rose: No use zombie! You- Emily: Shh! Rose and Lenny: ?? Emily: I hear something. Rose: Hear something? Lenny: Hear... What..? (Emily doesn't reply she instead checks the window) Emily: Huh? What's going on out there? (Emily looks at the nest which appears strangely inactive) Rose: Is something wrong? Emily: Weird.....The nest is very dead right now. Rose: Really? (Emily looking out the window sees several vehicles arriving outside the mansion. Some of the vehicles have cages on them. Men armed with weapons start to step out) Rose: Is something wrong? Emily: …. Rose. Lenny. Stay here. Rose: Emily what's going on? Emily: I don't know. But I don't like it. Now stay here. Lenny: Emily...? Emily: I'll be right back Lenny. Don't worry everything is gonna be okay. (Emily goes to the door, opens and steps out and closes it) Lenny: Rose....? What... Going on...? Rose: I-I don't know. The nest is quiet for some reason and Emily is stepping out. I don't like the sound of this. Lenny: Think... Troube? Rose: Maybe... (Everything is quiet) Rose: I don't like how quiet it is. Lenny: Me either... Rose: Hopefully what's out there is- (Suddenly there's the sounds of shouting and laser shots) Lenny: WHAT.... THAT?! Rose: That sounds like trouble! Emily's out there! Quick! Help me push a chair over to the door and open it! (Rose and Lenny begin to work toward pushing a chair over to the door. Rose gets on top of it. Suddnely the sound of shooting stops) Lenny: Quiet... Rose:..... *Slowly reaches for the door* (Rose slowly opens the door. And she covers her mouth in horror. Several armed soldiers from P.A.T are seen standing by the trucks. Others are seen holding on to infant Targhuls and shoving them into the cages. All of them are crying out fearfully) Rose: Nooo.. Emily: LET... GO!!! (Rose and Lenny then notices Emily. She is seen as two guards hold on to her as she is struggling. Holden is seen behind her as he puts a strange pair of hand cuffs on her) Holden: That should hold you. Emily: These stupid things won't stop me! *Tries to use her powers but nothing happens* …. My... My powers... Holden: Specially designed handcuffs. They are made to suppress Gifts. Like yours. Emily: Leave the infants alone! They didn't do anything wrong! Holden: These infants will one day grow up to be monsters. As all Targhuls are. And now you're gonna tell me where Omega and his kind are. Emily: Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! Holden: Then I'm afraid you're going to be coming with us now. Emily: You can't do this! What you're doing is kidnapping! Holden: Small price to pay for ending the Targhul threat. Lenny: EMILY....! (Emily, the soldiers and Holden all take notice of Rose and Lenny) Holden: … *Pulls out pistol* Take her away. I'll handle this. *Walks toward the mansion* P.A.T #2: Right. Come on you- *Gets head butted* Emily: GET YOUR DAMN OFF ME YOU- (Emily is interrupted as the other soldier grabs her, then hoists her on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her legs in a tight grip to keep from escaping) Emily: PUT ME DOWN!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! P.A.T #1: I'll put her in one of the cages. *Walk off with Emily* Emily: ROSE!! LENNY!! RUUUUN!!! (Rose hearing this and seeing Holden coming toward them, quickly grabs Lenny's arm and hopes off the chair trying to make a run for it) Rose: COME ON LENNY!! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts